Thornpaw (SD SB)
Warning! This article contains spoilers for some of the creator's stories. History In the Skyborn Series ''The Search : Though he is not born yet, Leafstar, a former leader of SkyClan, tells Rockheart a prophecy about Thornpaw, "The jay will not be hurt by the stealthed thorns, but the thorns will seek revenge if the brambles are destroyed. The fangs will fall into stealthed darkness, though the stealthed only has good intentions and a young mind, caring for a pool of snow." New Life : Thornkit is first seen when Rosewing, a SkyClan queen, calls for the medicine cats and Ashflight, Thornkit's father. The medicine cat apprentice, Whitespots, tells Rosewing that his mentor, Jaywing, was out gathering herbs. Rosewing picks up Thornkit's sister, Bramblekit. It is then revealed that Thornkit's mother is Splashfoot, and that he is half a moon old. Thornkit is seen staring in horror at his limp sister, and his friend Stealthkit tries to calm him down. Wildkit and Firekit then burst into the nursery, yowling that an elder, Nightbreeze, was dying. Their father Cloudwatcher drags her in, but she tells Whitespots to save Bramblekit first. Jaywing then comes into the nursery and tells Whitespots to deal with Bramblekit. Sandflower, a queen, tells the kits to give space to Jaywing and Whitespots, but Thornkit doesn't move and snaps at his closest friends, Stripekit and Stealthkit, swearing. Splashfoot yowls at him and orders him to move, and scolds him for saying "foxdung." It is revealed by Quickstep, Stealthkit's mother, that Bramblekit died shortly after. : After Stealthpaw's apprentice ceremony, Thornkit is seen lazing around the nursery. He watches the oldest kits, Streamkit, Redkit, Ryekit and Stripekit, play-fight. The kits start arguing about who could be which deputy, and Thornkit points out that Whitetail is a she-cat but Redkit is a tom, and they tell him to be Whitetail. He protests and says that he is a tom, but Ryekit ignores him, telling Redkit that he can be Rockheart. After the arguement, Ivypaw talks to the kits and teaches them battle moves, but an eagle arrives and tries to grab Stripekit, but Thornkit pushes her out of the way and the eagle takes Stripekit's brother, Streamkit, instead. Ivypaw and Thornkit quickly try to get the rest of the kits to safety. When the eagle leaves, Thornkit runs to get Jaywing, even though he is scared that the eagle will return, thinking to himself, "Helping my friends is more important." : Though he is still a kit, he thinks about how much he loves Stealthpaw and Larchpaw. It is revealed that he dislikes Wildpaw as he always "steals" Stealthpaw. When he is apprenticed, he is given Fangflower as a mentor, and Splashfoot yowls at Cherrystar, saying, "Fangflower? She is not fit to train my kit!" Thornpaw is embarrassed, and Cherrystar points out that all the other warriors already have apprentices. After some arguing, Splashfoot finally backs down. Ruined Leaves : ''Coming soon Family Mother: ::Splashfoot: Living (As of Ruined Leaves) Father: ::Ashflight: Living (As of Ruined Leaves) Sister: ::Bramblekit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandmothers: ::Mintflower: Living (As of Ruined Leaves) ::Dovewing: Living (As of Ruined Leaves) Grandfather: ::Darkwhisker: Living (As of Ruined Leaves) Uncles: ::Oaksplash: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member ::Stonefeather: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grand Aunts: ::Dawnstream: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member ::Jaywing: Living (As of Ruined LEaves) Grand Uncle: ::Sagefoot: Deceased, Confirmed StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: ::Petalnose: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member ::Scorchwing: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member ::Gazingheart: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather: ::Rainfur: Deceased, Confirmed StarClan member Tree Category:Silverdapple's Cats Category:Apprentices Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices